1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for objectively managing integrated individualized instruction.
2. Description of Related Art
Historically, the process of educating a student, and more particularly, educating a student through a public education system has been considered an art and not a science. This view has lead to the adoption of various, non-uniform standards of instruction, student evaluation, and grading. Many of the standards used in education are geographic in nature. For example, different states may have different standards for education, different school divisions within a given state may have different standards of instruction, different schools within a particular school division may have different standards of student evaluation, and different teachers within a school may have different methods of teaching and evaluating student performance. An xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in one particular school may be equivalent to a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d in another school. Standardized tests like the Stanford 9""s or SATs have demonstrated the disparate outcomes that result from different instructional standards.
In recent years, many states have adopted specific minimum standards not only for school accreditation, but also for student competency levels, which must be met before a high school diploma can be awarded to a student. Some states, such as, for example, the Commonwealth of Virginia, have established Standards Of Learning (SOLs). These standards attempt to ensure that each student, within each grade level, has at least a basic level of understanding, or xe2x80x9cfund of knowledgexe2x80x9d, in a core group of subject matters that is commensurate with that grade level.
Furthermore, the SOLs dictate that each student enrolled in a public school within that state, must demonstrate a basic level of competency in the determined group of subject areas before he or she can be awarded a high-school diploma from a public school within that state. This system has been established in an effort to guarantee that, for example, a student in a rural or impoverished portion of a state will not only progress through school, but will also graduate having the same basic xe2x80x9cfund of knowledgexe2x80x9d as a student who graduates in a more metropolitan or affluent portion of the state.
Additionally, this system attempts to ensure that each student in, for example, the eighth grade, has a similar basic xe2x80x9cfund of knowledgexe2x80x9d. Thus, as our society becomes more mobile, if a student must transfer from one school system to another, he or she does not have to be reevaluated before entering the new school system to determine what grade level the student is performing at in the new school. A student who performs at an xe2x80x9ceighth gradexe2x80x9d level in a school in the eastern portion of the state will perform at an xe2x80x9ceighth gradexe2x80x9d level in a school in the western portion of the state.
It is currently envisioned that a SOL might be introduced on a national level that will attempt to guarantee these advantages and equalities on a nation-wide level. Thus, each student who attends or graduates from any public school in the country will have a similar, basic understanding or xe2x80x9cfund of knowledgexe2x80x9d with regard to certain core subject matters.
In addition, many school systems are introducing computers into the classroom. The introduction of computers into a traditional classroom setting has, essentially, two goals. First, teachers hope to help students achieve computer literacy at an early age. Second, teachers hope to give students access to the almost unlimited resources available through, for example, the Internet. Thus, students are taught the requisite skills to utilize computers as research tools and study aids. Certain computer software packages have also been developed to, for example, assist students in improving language comprehension by attempting to make learning fun and enjoyable through the use of xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d cartoon characters and xe2x80x9cvideo gamexe2x80x9d formats.
Unfortunately, as various curriculums advance and school systems work to ensure that their type and level of student instruction imparts an appropriate xe2x80x9cfund of knowledgexe2x80x9d to their students, the traditional model of teaching has been maintained. Current teaching methods utilize specific course level instruction, such that, for example, every student in an Algebra I course uses the same Algebra I textbook, regardless of student proficiency. The teachers present materials and concepts in a lecture environment to a heterogeneous group of students, worksheets are assigned to the group as a whole, and the number of presentations of the material is the same to all students in the class.
If a particular student has a problem or difficulty with a particular area within a given subject, such as, for example, the concept of negative numbers or prepositional phrases, the assigned textbook for that subject does not provide additional explanation of the subject. If the teacher becomes aware of the student""s struggle, he or she might not be able to explain the concept to the student in a manner that makes the concept any more clear to the struggling student. Thus, early education xe2x80x9cpotholesxe2x80x9d in the student""s fund of knowledge can remain unfilled and the student may be promoted, by virtue of age or a sufficient understanding of other topics in the subject, out of a particular grade or skill level without ever having understood a building block concept.
Additionally, known computerized educational programs, while sometimes helpful in correcting a deficiency in a student""s learning, do not replace the textbook for a given course or become the primary xe2x80x9cteacherxe2x80x9d of the subject material. Instead, known computerized educational programs focus merely on remediating a student""s deficiencies or enhancing the student""s understanding in a particular subject.
Furthermore, current models used in public education systems do not provide for a direct, efficient correlation between a student""s progress through a particular subject and the student""s preparedness for a standardized test, such as, for example, the SOLs. Moreover, the current education models do not provide a method for assessing and monitoring the effectiveness of a particular teacher, principal, school, or school district.
Accordingly, this invention provides systems and methods for integrating individualized, computer-assisted learning and direct teacher instruction. The systems and methods of this invention utilize computer-based instruction as the core means of instruction for a particular subject, effectively replacing any textbooks.
Initially, each student is given a gateway test to determine whether the student has mastered all of the elementary, foundation skills necessary in the particular subject and identify the student""s fund of knowledge in a particular subject. For example, an Algebra student must master 4th grade xe2x80x9cfractionsxe2x80x9d and 6th grade xe2x80x9cmultiplying fractionsxe2x80x9d before beginning Algebra. In various exemplary embodiments, a student must achieve an 80% proficiency in a given topic before the student is considered to have mastered the concept.
From the results of the initial, gateway test, each student""s areas of understanding and weakness are revealed. Once the results of the initial test are analyzed, the computer then develops an individual instruction plan, which generates and assigns lessons to each individual student based on what the student has not mastered. Each student works through assignments and lessons that are specifically tailored to remediate deficiencies the student has in the particular subject. If a student has difficulty with a particular concept, the systems and methods of this invention provide as many presentations of the material as are necessary to master the concept.
If a topic is understood, the student can demonstrate proficiency or mastery by scoring, for example, an 80% on the mastery test. Once a student shows mastery of a particular topic, the individual instruction plan advances to the next topic of remediation or instruction. Thus, as identified deficiencies are remediated and the student achieves mastery of the requisite concepts, the individual instruction plan takes the student through the particular subject, acting as both the textbook and the primary means of instruction.
According to another aspect of the invention, each student receives small group instruction with a teacher in a xe2x80x9cbreakoutxe2x80x9d session, in addition to the computerized instruction described above. Each small group is formed of students who possess similar funds of knowledge. Thus, each group represents a homogeneous academic portion of a total class. These small groups receive interactive and personalized instruction from a teacher in small group xe2x80x9cbreakoutxe2x80x9d sessions. In various exemplary embodiments, each group consists of seven or fewer students.
It should be appreciated that each breakout group may have the same teacher. Alternatively, each breakout group may have a different teacher, depending upon, for example, the subject matter being studied or the skill level represented by the group.
It should also be understood that, within each group, different students may experience difficulties with different specific portions of a curriculum. For example, one student in an algebra group may have difficulty multiplying negative numbers, while another member of the group may have difficulty calculating square roots. However, all of the students in each group have a similar, basic understanding of the core curriculum. For example, each student within the group comprehends mathematics at approximately the same level. Therefore, the Algebra breakout lessons are specifically modeled to the group""s mathematics literacy level.
Teachers are guides to learning and teach lessons at an instructional level that is appropriate for all of the students in the group. The course level lessons are based primarily on the skill level at which the students in the group are working. Application and assimilation of concepts is emphasized in the breakout group as opposed to skill or drill exercises.
Thus, within each group, the teacher is able to give basic lessons that benefit each of the students in the group. For example, in a group breakout session, the teacher may introduce a new topic that each of the students in that particular group has shown an appropriate fund of knowledge or ability to understand, or the teacher may work through a real world problem, which requires a depth of understanding that all of the students in the group possess. Similar lessons or problems can be presented to each of the various groups, but each problem is presented to each group at an appropriate level of difficulty or with an appropriate number of xe2x80x9chintsxe2x80x9d as to put the solution of the problem within the grasp of all of the group""s members.
As individual students advance through their individual instruction plan, the teacher may move the students from their current group to another, more appropriate group. As a student moves through the individual instruction plan, her or she will either catch up to more advanced groups in the software or fall behind in the coursework of the group they are currently assigned.
In various exemplary embodiments, assessment tests are given periodically, or, for example, when certain portions of the individual instruction plan are completed, to determine each student""s knowledge base in a new topic. Additionally, mastery tests may be given periodically, or, for example, when certain lessons are completed, to verify and reassess each student""s understanding of the particular lesson.
In various exemplary embodiments of the systems and methods of this invention, performance data is generated that not only provides teachers and students with progress reports and grades, but also provides school principals, superintendents, and boards with valuable management information. Periodic reports provide feedback regarding, for example, a student""s original fund of knowledge and current progress. These reports also provide comparative data for principals to compare teacher""s class compositions and class instructional progress to assure reasonable productivity and standardized testing readiness.
In various exemplary embodiments, teachers are provided with performance data in the form of class management reports that can be used to identify strengths and deficiencies within a class such that, for example the teacher can develop or modify lesson plans or xe2x80x9cbreakout mapsxe2x80x9d to maximize breakout session and/or computer lab efficiency, or re-group students for instruction. In this manner, each group of students receives an improved level of instruction (or quality of teaching) and frequency of instruction opportunities (or quantity of teaching).
In various exemplary embodiments, the management information may be used to establish a baseline that correlates to, for example, a specific (or average) class""s fund of knowledge, initial assessment level, average progress level, or the like. The baseline information then affords comparison of, for example, the effectiveness of a particular teacher or principal, or the comparison of several schools within a particular area. This level of comparative management information has heretofore not been available and not only provides feedback for improvement in the teacher""s teaching methods, but also provides objective data that can be utilized in the formulation of strategies for intervention and predicts outcomes to facilitate strategic decision making.
Thus, this invention provides integrated, individualized, mastery based, and tutorial supported instructional systems and methods.
The systems and methods of this invention separately provide combination of computer mastery based instruction and direct instruction by teachers.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that combine the advantages of small group instruction with the dynamic functionality of computer systems and software to improve the learning process.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that augment the role of the traditional teacher such that the teacher xe2x80x9cteachesxe2x80x9d in small groups that are comprised of students with a similar understanding or mastery level of a particular subject.
This invention separately provides an educational program that utilizes current and user-friendly management data to identify student needs, compare performance, and predict outcomes in a standardized test environment.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that produce improved quality control systems, teacher accountability, and comparative mastery data.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that utilizes computers for mastery based diagnosis and individualized, computerized instruction, which can support an entire curriculum.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that provide small group instruction.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that assess proficiency in a particular subject before initiating the course level instruction in that particular subject.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that remediate basic skills in a particular subject before initiating the course level instruction in that particular subject.
This invention separately provides students with an improved, recursive learning environment.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that utilize periodic testing to assess and monitor students""s proficiency and preparedness for standardized assessment tests.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that assist in the professional development and training of participating teachers.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that identify deficiencies in a student""s comprehension of a particular subject and provide individually tailored lessons that serve to remediate the student""s understanding.
This invention separately provides systems and methods that help students develop a desired xe2x80x9cfund of knowledgexe2x80x9d in a particular subject area.
This invention separately provides a program structure that includes integrated software instructional paths, specific xe2x80x9cbreakoutxe2x80x9d lessons, weighted grading formulas, vocabulary quizzes, systematic progress reports, and mock standardized tests to improve program compliance, instructional consistency, and testing success.
This invention separately provides using objective management data to improve student outcomes and assist teachers in formulating appropriate intervention strategies when needed versus remediating after a student has failed to show mastery of a topic area.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments.